Through Your Eyes
by stephlouise
Summary: The Vampire Diaries- My Take on Season Three, Mostly Damon and Elena but other characters are involved  because they are acctaully there! , Will feature Klaus, Stefan, Bonne, Jer, Caroline, Rick  the bromance  and the others!


**I do not own The Vampire Diaries (It belongs to the CW and L.) I'm just toying with the characters! (I will use some of the spoiler scenes from what the CW are showing of The Vampire Diaries) so them Idea's don't belong to me either...**

**This is set in season three (starts with the first episode that we now know is Elena's 18****th**** birthday!) , hope you like it.**

**Oh and It won't all be Delena since there is a Stefan and a million other characters!**

**Please read and review! So I know what you guys think! (I will switch from third person to first)- Just a heads up. **

Elena was staring at herself in the mirror and sighed deeply, the nerves for the unnecessary eighteenth birthday party for her were eating their way through her being with every possible intention to put her on edge and make her uncomfortable. The short mid-thigh white dress that was covered in fake diamonds and sparkles glistened under the lights in Damon's bedroom as she started into his mirror. It was a early present from Caroline and Bonnie since her actual birthday was tomorrow and today was the very carefully planned party – courteously of Caroline.

It usually wasn't the sort of dress she would wear but since it was from her best friends and Damon would probably approve of the amount of skin she was showing due to him being a complete and utter nuisance in the fair few times he had caught her in a towel or skimpy pyjamas since she moved into the boarding house with him.

"Elena." She heard his velvet voice from outside and then the knock he followed it by, "Can I come in?" She was just glad he hadn't walked in; imagine if she'd have been indecent. After all it was his room, she was just changing in here since it had a full mirror which Stefan's room where she had been staying in, did not.

"Yeah come in Damon." I called as I studied myself with a worried face, Damon opened the door slowly and I watched him come in from the mirror. He was smiling softly and held a medium sized square black velvet jewellery box in one hand, his trousers were black as usual and instead of the black shirt I was sure he would be wearing a bright dark blue one was in place, with the top three buttons undone to reveal the top of his chest as usual.

Damon walked over and stood behind me watching me watch him in the mirror, he smiled as his eyes met mine. "I have something for you." I opened my mouth to protest about him getting me a gift but he gave me that look that said 'keep quiet, you can trust me'. "Close your eyes, it's not a birthday present Elena." I did as I was told reluctantly closing my bright mocha eyes.

Fingers that could only be Damons swept over my neck over so gently sending tingles coursing through my body as he swept my curled hair to one side, I heard him opening something and then his fingers returned to my neck, casually placing something around it. The cold slither of a necklace gliding onto my skin broke my control and my eyes opened meeting Damon's in the mirror, ice blue against mocha chocolate brown. His fingers were still on my neck with one hand there as he finished clasping the necklace and one resting on my shoulder.

The necklace fell into place; his eyes never left mine as his hands rested on my shoulders only to move again when he gently moved my hair back into place and his hands dropped to his sides, I dropped my gaze at the lack of contact and looked at the necklace around my neck. It hung there was beautiful as ever- the original vervain necklace Stefan had given me to protect me from none other than Damon himself who just so boldly returned it to me again. My eyes teared slightly at the thought of Stefan but I promised myself I wouldn't cry, I needed to be strong.

"Come on, Vampire Barbie will have our necks if we don't go and admire her ever so annoying handiwork downstairs." He smirked and raised his eyebrows at me causing my heart to skip a little. "Miss. Gilbert may I accompany you?" He asked jokingly but serious as he held out an arm of me, I took a deep breath and turned to face Damon linking my arm in his, I don't think I'd ever seen him happier than he looked in that moment.

"Let's get this over with then" I grumbled, Damon chuckled at me and led me to the door holding my arm tightly as if he were to never let me go. I fixed a smile on my face as we left his room, Damon walked to the top of the staircase leaving us looking down, it strangely reminded me off the miss mystic falls pageant, just feeling Damon this near to me again.

"Calm down, just relax take a time out from life for five minutes, just five minutes." Damon turned his head to look me in the eyes, his expression was seldom and serious. "Enjoy it, you're only eighteen once might as well make a night out of it." Damon joked putting the cocky smirk back on his face as he started to lead me down the stairs slowly one step at a time. Again making me think of when we danced at the Miss Mystic Fall's dance.

"Yeah you're right, I need to relax." I breathed out; Damon tilted his head and morphed the smirk into a smile for a second until he changed it back again just as people came into view in the Salvatore 'living room'.

Bonnie and Jeremy stood together with Rick at the bottom all three of them smiled up at me and Damon as we descended the stairs. I smiled and glanced to Damon for reassurance that this was a good idea; he just gave me a breathtaking smile and nodded softly. "Time out remember." He whispered just as we reached the bottom.

"You look really good Elena." Rick said smiling as he complimented me when Damon and I stood facing them, Bonnie glanced at the linked arms of Damon and I but said nothing and smiled at me.

"Thanks Rick." I replied as I grinned at them, Jeremy grinned back but it looked forced, Bonnie scowled at him for a second. Glad I wasn't the only one who didn't really want to have a party while all the mess we call life in mystic falls was going on around us.

"You know Rick; I would have said she looks beautiful, exquisite or maybe even stunning." Damon smirked at me from in the middle of him talking to Rick. "But we all know you're not as smooth as me." Rick rolled his eyes and took a sip of the Bourbon he held in one hand, the actual bottle of Bourbon was in the other.

"Yes Damon because your just as smooth as a babies bottom." Rick quipped back sarcastically before he smiled at me and walked away grumbling and drinking to himself.

"You do look gorgeous Elena." Jeremy whispered as he pulled me into a hug, he released me quickly before darting off after Rick like a lost puppy, they were very close recently. Bonnie frowned after Jeremy left but then tried to cover it up with a huge grin. "So I suppose we better go find Caroline, she's wanted to see you in that dress from the moment she saw it." I smiled at Bonnie and Damon watched her suspiciously.

"What's up with you and mini Gilbert?" He blurted out frowning in the direction Jeremy and Rick had left a few moments ago, Bonnie looked panicked for a second as Damon's eyes met hers but one again placed a huge grin on her face and turned to me.

"Everything's fine Elena, let's just enjoy your night okay! I'm going to find Jeremy, I'll catch you later." Bonnie scampered off briskly muttering to herself, Damon just glared after her.

"You know, I have no idea why she doesn't like me! I mean what's not to like." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him; Damon raised two eyebrows challengingly and frowned at me. "I was being serious." He grumbled.

"I know you were, that's why you're disliked. Now let's go have some fun shall we?"

"Your wish is my command, Miss. Gilbert." Damon Joked as he started to lead me through the house, he was smiling like an idiot it was quite great to think that I was the one who put that smile on his face.


End file.
